


La fine

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: KuroshitsujiPrompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spearspiacere carnaleParole: 298 LibreOfficeNOTE: potrebbe esserci un po' OOC





	La fine

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Prompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spearspiacere carnale  
> Parole: 298 LibreOffice  
> NOTE: potrebbe esserci un po' OOC

Di una cosa sola William T.Spears era sempre stato certo: i demoni erano nati solo per corrompere le anime degli umani.  
Era sempre stata quella la sua convinzione e avrebbe continuato a pensarlo per il resto della propria esistenza.  
C’era solamente una cosa che per lui non aveva la benché minima spiegazione: Sebastian Michaelis

Le labbra del demone continuavano a stuzzicarlo sfiorando tutte le parti più sensibili del suo corpo, che mai avrebbe creduto di concedere a qualcuno tanto viscido e disgustoso.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui come si fosse ritrovato fra le sue braccia, una cosa talmente assurda che lo Shinigami continuava a trovare illogica.  
Più tempo passava più se convinceva, ma allo stesso tempo finiva con il legarsi sempre di più al suo nemico naturale.  
Era inammissibile.  
Quell’atto era sicuramente la cosa più deplorevole per uno Shinigami, almeno secondo William che aveva sempre vissuto per il proprio lavoro.  
Per cosa lo stava gettando all’aria? Un futile piacere carnale che a fargli provare era uno sporco e disgustoso demone.  
Non poteva accettarlo, non voleva assolutamente farlo.  
Tutto quello lo stava facendo cadere sempre più in basso per colpa dell’estasi che provava quando Sebastain lo toccava, lo baciava con quella passione che travolgeva ogni suo senso e c’era una cosa che odiava e amava di più allo stesso tempo: era quando lo possedeva con quella passionalità che non gli lasciava scampo.  
Era bello, stupendo e il proprio corpo pretendeva di essere invasato, voleva che venisse dentro di lui inondalo di un’estasi che lo avrebbe rovinato.  
Era la fine.  
Tutto quello cui aveva duramente lavorato sarebbe andato perduto.  
Si stava rovinando con le proprie mani.  
No, non era colpa sua, ma di quel Demone chiamato Sebastian Michaelis che oltre agli animi degli umani era riuscito a corrompere anche il suo.


End file.
